I hate twilight
by laughingpurplemonkey
Summary: Abby is a normal girl, she loves music but hates twilight so what happens when she is sucked into the world she hates? will she get home? what happens when a vampire falls for her, let alone the one she hates the most. will she fall for him too? Edward/OC
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the Cullen's or any of the twilight characters and bells doesn't exist in the story

I felt the bed and me move up and down; confused I looked up from my pillow only to have something plastic shoved in my face. I kicked my sisters legs until I heard a satisfying thud, I turned around falling back to sleep when the brat started to talk.

"Abby get up" my sister August wined

"Piss off, I'm sleeping"

"But you're talking"

"I sleep talk now piss off"

"But, but, but its one in the after noon"

"You're point being?"

"Fine then we will not watch the new film mum just bought us"

"Ok, ok I'm up. Out so I can get dressed"

When I heard the door shut I stumbled out of bed trying my hardest not to trip over the clothes scattered over my dark purple carpet.

I walked into the shower after stripping off. My day was not good so far as I washed in freezing cold water seeing as someone had used up all of the hot water. After cursing my big sister melody and drying off I walked back into my room with only a towel around me.

I was stupid enough not to bring clothes with me, I walked into my closet and decided to wear my neon green skinny jeans with red shirt saying 'why vampires and werewolf when zombies are the shit!' I read my shirt laughing a little while putting my bangles on and last I put in my lip ring and earrings.

Walking down the stairs the aroma of chocolate chip pancake tempted my noise making my tummy growl like a hungry lion. Upon reaching the kitchen I spotted melody about to eat her pancakes so to get her back for using all the hot water I dived in and grabbed the plate before she managed to pick one up with her fork

"What the hell Abby"

"Serves you right for using all the hot water" I said sticking my tongue out at her

"You what?" mum bellowed

Giggling a little I stuffed the yummy goodness into my mouth. I straightened up once finishing and placed my plate in the sink.

I walked into the living room to stumble upon august sitting on the floor looking at me with an innocent look suddenly I got scared, august looked behind her and nodded.

Slowly I turned to see melody looking at me evilly with rope in her hands but what made me even more scared with the twilight DVD my mum had in her well manicured hands. With a gulp I ran for the stairs but only to run into Cindy, melody's best friend.

I felt myself being lifted up and places on the chair I turned to see my dad looking sympathetically at me but I just glared at him. As soon as my small butt hit the chair rope was wrapped around me so I couldn't escape, rope was also around me hands and legs.

"You traitor" I yelled to my dad

"I'm sorry but if I have to put up with it then you do to"

"But its twilight, I'll die!"

They just ignored me then turned it on. I was laughing in the inside

(Suckers) I thought before I fell asleep during the previews

I felt myself be shaken so I woke up smiling

"So now that the 'movie' is over, I can go shoot myself right?"

"No you have only been asleep for five minutes"

"why do you hate me god, why what did I do wrong… oh wait… yeah, well I sorry about the time that I flushed Augusts Barbie down the toilet but it was glairing at me and plotting against me, I swear. And the time when I took melody's thongs and ran around with them on my head at the skate park then sold them. But other then that what have I done wrong –"I got cut off but august and melody shouting "what"

I looked around just noticing that Cindy had disappeared but much to my displeasure, she came back and oh joy she had duck tape with her… what is she… no!

"Now hold still" Cindy said in a sickly sweet voice as she taped my eyelids open.

"Hey this is child cruelty, HELP" I said

"Don't you think this is a bit to much?" dad asked

"NO" all the girls replied

"Why god, why" I whispered

As the film started I let got a moan of disgust I was saying things like.

"Why would you want some fag that can sparkle? I mean come on he's not even that hot"

"Ha-ha looks like some just shot his puppy, it was probably me"

"God, why doesn't he just get over his shit and bite the bitch?"

And other things like that through out the film which earned me being grounded for a month for insulting mum precious Edward Cullen.

"NOW that the films over, can I go and shoot myself?"

"Ok"

Everyone just sat there talking about how good the film was.

"Well someone untie me!"

Once I was untied I stomped up to my bed room.


	2. Chapter 2

I DON'T OWN ANYONE OR THING IN TWILIGHT

* * *

Once I had reached the safety of my bedroom, I collapsed on my bed. I pulled my phone out of my pocket, smiled at the screen saying I had gotten a text from my boyfriend Rob.

He is the heart throb of the school and his is all mines. Opening the text my face fell.

"Hey baby, I'm sorry but it's over"

I read the text again and again for the shock to wear off and tears started to dribble down my face, standing up I walked over to my bathroom and pulled out five sleeping pills.

I walked back over to my bed, put the pills into my mouth and swallowed them with some water. After seconds I fell asleep, dreaming of ways to get revenge on my darling rob.

I was woken up by the sounds of beeping. Confused I moved my head and looked around.

(Oh so I'm in the hospital… waits the hospital… but I was in my room last)

My thinking was cut short when a doctor with blond hair and pale skin walked in

(I'm sure I have seen him some where before, but where?)

"Hmm miss"

"Yes?"

"You were brought here by your foster mother, by the looks of it you overdosed on sleeping pills. You can leave now your mothers in the waiting room"

With a warm and knowing smile he left the room.

(Wait did he just say foster mother!)

I got out of the hospital bed and walked into the waiting room, well after changing of course.

When I was stepped into the waiting room I was pulled into two arms that belonged to a brown haired, brown eyed forty year old woman.

I hugged her back awkwardly, from the corner of my eye I say a boy about my age, he was pale and had honey colour eyes and then I remembered were I had seen that doctor… NO I had to be sleeping this is a nightmare, it has to be.

The woman let me go so I gave her a small smile; we walked out of the hospital and to her car. I got in and we drove off.

"You have to be more careful and you start school tomorrow"

"Fine" I mumbled slumping in my seat out looking at the forest that I longed to be in and take photos. We finally reached the house, it was ok not to big not to small.

I walked in and went up stairs, not knowing which room was mine I looked in all of them so coming to a room filled with posters, I guest was mine seeing as they were all my favourite bands.

I flopped on my bed I heard my phone started to sing Undisclosed Desires by muse

Notifying me that someone was ringing me so I looked at the front of my phone to see it was melody

"Melody where are you? Why do I have a foster mum? Why-"I was cut off by laughing

"Abby you take the role to seriously"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we are watching you on TV now they have made twilight into a TV program. Anyway I thought you hated twilight?"

"WHAT"


	3. Chapter 3

**hi so I won't be updating for two weeks because I'm going on holiday so I made this one longer**

**I don't own anything to do with twilight **

* * *

I sprang from my bed looking for hidden cameras but found nothing so I trudged down stairs to the kitchen for something to eat.

"Ah Abby, sit, eat"

I looked down at the spaghetti in front of me; I mumbled thanks and started to eat.

"Now Abby you start school tomorrow so I have been next door and their son is happy to drop you off and show you around"

"Ok, who is it?"

"Oh, his name is Edward, Edward Cullen"

"No, its ok I'll walk I need the exercise" I replied not looking at my so called foster mother.

After I had finished eating I walked back upstairs to collect my camera, I walked back to the kitchen were Tasha was washing the dishes

"Hey, I'm going to take the car for a bit ok?"

"Sure, just be save"

I grabbed the keys from the side and walked out of the front door making sure that I had my phone with me. I got into the car and drove down to LaPush; I parked at the beach and started to take photos of anything and everything when I saw a couple walking across the beach so I walked up to them.

"Hum excuse me but can I take a photograph of you two walking down the beach please you can have a copy as well"

"Ok" said the girl

"Thanks, so can you just go over there and just walk over there like you naturally would, just pretend that I'm not here"

The couple walked over to where I had pointed. They started walking when the man stopped, he wrapped his arms around the girls waist lifted her up and twirled her around while she was laughing so I took one then.

They carried on walking as I noticed the man looking down at his girlfriend with so much love I felt as if I shouldn't be looking but I took another one.

When they reached the point where I had asked them to stop, the man bent down and lovingly kissed the girls lips so I took another photo. I walked over to them.

"Hey thanks, I'm Abby do you want to give me your address so I can give you the copies?"

They both nodded there heads and gave me there address smiling at each other. Once they had walked off I walked back to my car and drove home.

"Abby is that you"  
"well who else is it going to be?"

"What were you doing?" she said as I walked into the kitchen

"Do you sleep in here to?"

"Ha-ha every funny, just answer"

"Ok, ok I went down to LaPush and took some photos"

"Oh. What of?"

"Well I saw this couple so I asked if I could take some photos of them walking down the beach, what to see?"

With a nod we both walked to my room, I sat at my computer plugging my camera in and installing the photos. I pulled them up and Tasha gasped in shock.

"Wow Abby they are really good"

"Thanks, I need to print off some copies for the couple" I said with a yawn, I looked at my clock not knowing just how long I had been out.

Upon seeing that it was ten I got changed, brushed my teeth and hair then went to bed but before I went to sleep I had the strangest feeling that I was being watched.

I woke up to the hell song by sum 41 being blasted into my ears. I got out of bed leaving the song on while I walked into the bathroom.

After my shower I walked back into my room with a towel on, I rooted through my closet and decided to wear my purple skinny jeans, an orange shirt that said 'girl's fake orgasms but guys fake relationships' in bold black writing.

The song changed to courage by alien ant farm as I was putting on my wrist bands, chains on my jeans and my spiky belt. I danced back into the bathroom to put on my eyeliner and fix my hair.

I stopped in the middle of my room thinking if I should put my lip rings in.

(Might as well) I thought with a shrug

So I walked back into the bathroom and put them in along with my star earrings. When I was finished I picked up my blink 182 bag from the side of my bed and made sure I had my phone and iPod. I started to walk down the stairs when I heard Tasha talking to some one.

"She'll be down in a minute" she said to the mystery randomer

"Ok" I heard a male-y voice reply

"Abby get your butt down here Edward is here for you"

I stopped mid-step with a look of disgust on my face

(No fucking way) I thought angrily, I had told her that I'd rather walk so tip toed back up the stairs to my room, I opened my window and threw my bag to the ground.

Once I was on the window ledge I jumped to the tree that was next to my window and thank fuck I court it, I really didn't want to be plant food.

I shimmied down the tree to the ground, picking my bag up, I looked around humming the mission impossible tune after not spotting anyone I just shrugged my shoulders and walked off.

I was about half way to school when a car stopped next to me; I just ignored it and carried on walking.

"Hey"

"Hey you"

I was getting pissed, so I pulled out my iPod and put the plugs in my ears. Nodding my head along to again by flyleaf, I felt a cold hand on my shoulder spinning around I came face to face with my most hated twilight character; the sparkling she man Edward Cullen.

"What do you want?" I asked in a dull tone

"I was supposed to be taking you to school"

"Your point being, I have legs so I'm using them"

"Just get in car"

"NO I'm walking so piss off"

I started walking again, I heard him give a sad sigh but I could care less.

I reached the school about five minutes later with Edward driving behind me. Rolling my eyes I walked into the office to collect my timetable and locker number.

"Hi, I'm Abby and I'm here for my stuff" I said trying to be polite.

"Oh here you are" she said rudely while looking my up and down with disgust, rolling my eyes I left the old hag to her work.

Looking at my timetable I found out that my lessons for today were:

Art 8.45 – 9.45

Maths 9.45 – 10.45

Break 10.45 – 11.00

History 11.00 – 12.00

English 12.00 – 1.00

Lunch 1.00 – 2.00

PE 2.00 – 3.00

"Great" I sighed out the only lesson that I would enjoy was art. Grumbling I strolled to my locker which was easy to find, I stuffed my bag in after taking my phone out and putting it into my pocket. Shutting my locker I can face to face with yet again sparkly butt

"STOP FOLLOWING ME" I yelled in his face I walked to my art classroom.

I walked to where the teacher was sat and handed him my slip that needed to be signed.

"Hello I'm Mr. Jones, tell everyone about yourself"

"Ok, my name is Abby. I like drawing and music. Hate jerks, sparkly dickheads and everything mythical" I said looking at Edward

"Ok there's a spare seat next to Edward Cullen, Edward raise your hand"

I gave the teacher a glare before dragging my feet to where I had to sit. I'm going to take back about what I said about art.

When I looked over at him, he was wearing smug smirk on his pale stupid face so with a glare I turned back to the teacher.

"Ok class so we are just going to do free drawing today, the drawing are in for next lesson"

I walked to the front of the class and got some paper; I sat back down and started to draw.

"Hi I'm-"

"I know and I don't care" I stated interrupting him, hoping that he'd get the message that I wanted him to leave me alone.

At the end of the lesson I placed my drawing into the tray that had my name on it and walked to maths.

I walked into maths and froze. Sitting there in all his smugness was Edward gazing at me with Alice next to him looking zoned out but she soon snapped out of it and beamed at me.

The only seat left was… gr. Not saying anything I turned on the balls of my feet and walked out of the class. I walked to some stairs, through a door and found myself on the roof. I walked over to the side and sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

**hi I just got back from holiday and I hope you like the story.**

**I don't own any of the twilight peeps only the ones I have made up. **

* * *

_EDWARDS POV_

As I saw Abby turn and walk out of the room looking disgusted I looked to the floor with sadness, I felt Alice pat my shoulder sympathetically.

"Alice" I whispered in a desperate voice, I love her so much and she just hates me, I'd do anything for her to love me.

"Don't worry Edward she'll come around soon" she said in an all knowing voice that I had to smile at.

"Edward can you go and look for the new student and bring her here" the teacher said looking stressed. Nodding I got out of my seat.

"She's on the roof" Alice said to low for human ears to pick up; I gave her a thankful smile and walked to the roof.

_YOU'RE POV_

My legs were dangling over the edge of the roof as I talking to my best friend Marie on the phone.

"Wait so tell me again" she said confused, I swear there is never a minute when she's not.

"I went to bed after taking some sleeping pills then woke up at the hospital in forks then…" I explained

"I know that happened after that I have been watching the show"

"Thanks" I mumbled

"Anyway I thought you hated the twilight"

"I do" I said in a hateful voice.

"Wait, who… who is my love interest?" I added in panic, I mean if I was the main character in this stupid world/show then I had to have one, right?

"Ha-ha it sucks to be you because it's…"

"Just tell me" I said closing my eyes, in the back of my mind I already knew who it was and I was not a happy bunny.

"Edward…" I cut her off as I had a look of horror and disgust on my face

"NO. Not, twinkle toes. I don't want to 'fall in love' with him" I said in a whinny voice.

"I would rather be with Jacob then him; I mean what kind of man sparkles? I mean it doesn't sound many at all"

"Well he's not going to go up a girl and say 'hey there pretty lady, I sparkle. Be my girlfriend' now is he?" she said making her voice deeper trying to make it sound more 'manly'

I burst out laughing; I could imagine him saying that while trying to be sexy.

"He'd…" I was cut off by the roof door open then slam shut.

"I have to go I'll call you later" I hung up when a cold hand was placed on my shoulder; I turned my head to see the glitter fairy.

"What do you want Edward?"

"The teacher told me to bring you back"

Sighing I turned back, I let my eyes wonder then a smirk crossed my face.

"Tough shit sparkle butt. Bye" I said then jumped off of the roof.

I heard Edward shout my name in panic and pain. It was just too funny seeing the roof continued but it was a bit lower. I burst out laughing rolling around on the floor or was it roof?

Edward moved forward and saw me, he looked angry yet relieved. He jumped down next to me.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT" he yelled at me, my laughing stopped and a serious look came to my face.

"Because it was funny" I said trying my hardest not to smile even through I could feel the corners of my lips twitch. He grabbed my waist pulling me to his cold hard body.

"Hey let me go"

"No, you scared me then" he said muzzling his face into my hair, sniffing it.

"Hey, stop that. You fucking weirdo stalker" I yelled at him trying to wiggle my way out of his arms but miserly failing as his grip only got tighter.

"GET OFF ME SPARKLE BUTT"

Now I can tell you. That is the way to get Edward Cullen to let go of you.

He looked at me shocked and a little scared, smirking I dusted myself off, climbed up to the top roof and walked back into the school leaving Edward to stare at my disappearing form. I walked into my next lesson and sat down next to the window. I got out my sketchbook and started to draw a withering rose. I heard the chair next to me screech on the tiled floor, I looked over then groaned annoyed. Getting pissed off about the fact that everywhere I fucking turn, I spot the fucking sparkling she man. I growled in frustration and turned back to my drawing.

"Hey Abby, I'm sorry about earlier" Edward apologised and I just grunted a reply, I was in no mood to talk to him. When the bell rang for lunch I was so happy. I bounced out of my seat which once AGAIN next to the glitter fairy.

Entering the canteen everything stopped and eyes darted to me. Grumbling under my breath I walked to the lunch line, the choice was between the mystery meat or the soup of the day that just looked like fucking snot and carrots. The person in front of me got the soup, the 'soup' stuck to the fucking spoon she had to use a fucking knife to help get in her bowl, so I chose the mystery meat not that it looked any better.

I got waved over by who I remembered to be Jessica, Mike, Tyler, Eric and someone I didn't know. Rolling my eyes I sat next to them ignoring Edward trying to flag me down what did I look it a fucking dog? So I sat down next to mike. Who looked like he had hit the jackpot!

"Hi. I'm Jessica. That's Mike, Tyler, Eric, Lauran and Carmen" Jessica introduced pointing everyone out. I rolled my eyes at them already knowing there names accept Carmen.

"You do know that Edward Cullen the hottest boy in school is trying to get your attention right?"

"Yes and I don't like him" I said back looking Jessica in the eyes. I looked at my 'lunch' in disgust and started to poke it with my fork. I leaned closer to the 'food' glaring at it.

"Hum Abby are you ok?" mike asked

"I swear it just moved" I said stabbing it with my fork when I squealed and clung to mike. Who was ready to die of happiness!

"What's wrong?" Carmen asked in a worried voice and I heard Edward hiss at mike.

"I fucking swear that, that thing growled at me when I stabbed with my fork" I said pointing at my 'food' dramatically as they all looked at me weirdly.

"Listen" I said to them but the canteen was too noisy. So I stood on my chair.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I FUCK YOU UP!" the whole canteen got quiet.

"Thank you, now listen" I started to stab my 'food' again and the same growling noise came from it with an air bubble. We all freaked out and ran from the canteen.


	5. Chapter 5

I walked into PE with Carmen only to see Edward fucking Cullen staring at me, this is really freaking me out now.

"So Carmen, don't you like the fan-spastic Edward?" I said wiggling my eyes brows up and down.

"No" she said laughing.

"How come, I thought everyone was brain washed to be his little monkey fan girls" I said waving my arms around in the air as we walking up to the PE teacher, I was getting weird looks but I didn't care.

"You can sit out this lesson" the teacher said

"Ok can Carmen keep me company" I said batting my eyelashes.

"Fine" he replied then turned to everyone else. We walked over to the benches and carried on our conviction sitting down.

"Because I'm dating some one called Jacob and he told me not to go near Edward or his family"

"I don't blame him" I muttered under my breath.

(Jacob black, so that's why I didn't know her, because he chased after Bella in the film) I thought to my self nodding my head.

"Ok, well I don't blame him. I don't even want to be with some one how sparkles I mean come on" I rambled not realising if Jacob had told her about the Cullen's or not.

"Wow you know to, did Edward tell you?" ok scratch that.

"Nope, I just already knew I'll tell you later"

"Ok" she said excitedly.

"Do you want to come to my house?" I asked randomly looking at my tattered converse.

"Sure" she giggled, I gave her a confused look the followed her gaze. She was giggling at Edward, as he had been hit in the head by the volley ball, seeing as he was staring me all lesson.

Stalker much!

I was upset that I missed it but then the ball hit him a again, I burst out laughing, I was laughing that much tears were running down my face, I fell off out the bench laughing, I looked at Carmen to see that same had happened to her. I felt something cold pick me up, sighing I knew it was Edward; I looked at him to see him worried. I pouted at him being to lazy to kick up a fuss, I saw the worry melt away and was replaced by undying love and adoration. I huffed and just pointed to the girls' locker room.

Hey what can I say at least he's good for something!

I walked out of the girls' locker room to be graced with Edward's presence, rolling my eyes I waited for Carmen to come out and I hoped she'd hurry the fuck up.

"Hmm, hey Abby"

"What?" I sighed out not in the mood for him.

"Well… I was wondering… if you wanted to come to my house to meet my family… well now" he stuttered a little.

"No, Carmen's coming over and I just don't want to" I walked away from a hurt and broken looking Edward with Carmen by my side.

"Oh is it ok that Jacob comes?"

"Yes that's fine" I replied and heard Edward growl.

At my house I opened the door waited for Carmen to come in then closed it.

"HEY TASHA" I said walking into the kitchen, where she was surprise, surprise.

"Carmen this is Tasha, she lives in the kitchen, I swear she hides her pillow and blanket in the pantry" I said earning me a smack up the side of my head as I laughed at her.

"Tasha this is my hubba bubba Carmen, she's cool and helped me sacrifice mike to the mystery meat of doom" I said over dramatically waving my arms around.

"Is she always like this?" Carmen asked with an anime sweat drop.

"Yes you get used to it" Tasha replied in a bored voice.

"I'm not loved" I said with amine tears.

"Yes you are" a voice replied in my ear as my wait and back was engulfed in cold.

"Piss off. Me no likey you" I said slowly wiggling around trying to get out of the death trap he called a 'hug'

"Abby" Tasha scolded.

I sighed and pulled Carmen upstairs with me. I closed the door behind me and sat on my bed. I cursed in my head when the bed sank down more as Edward sat next to me.

He was about to put his arm around me.

(Hurry the fuck up Jacob. I swear if that arm touches me I will chop it off then feed it to my imaginary blue and purple zebra) I screamed in my head.

From the corner of my eye I saw Edward tense meaning that Jacob was here.

(About fucking time) I thought again.

"ABBY" Tasha shouted up the stairs to tell me that someone was at the door.

"Ok, ok woman" I said walking down stair then dragging my feet to the door as a bouncy and giddy Carmen skipped behind me.

"About fucking time" I said pulling him in the house by his shirt.

"Hi" he looked at me confused

"Jacob" Carmen squealed jumping into his arms, he swirled her around before putting her down and giving her a kiss.

"A leech is here" Jacob snared pulled me and Carmen behind him.

"I know. Edward won't leave me that fuck alone. I'm being stalked by the fucking glitter police. Oh and I'm Abby" I growled glaring at the stairs then smiled as I introduced myself.

Jacob laughed then smiled at me.

"Do you want to watch a film?" I asked seeing as there was nothing else to do so they nodded their heads.

"Ok just go through there and the films are in the draws under the TV" I said walking into the kitchen to get food.

We were sitting in the living room watching hot fuss when I heard something move from up… stairs… SHIT Edward was still in my room. I sprang off of the sofa and dashed for the stairs.

"Abby are you ok?" Jacob asked worried and concerned catching me in his arms.

"Edward… room… bastard… stuff… move" I said in a rush as Jacob looked confused.

"Edward is still in her room and the bastard is moving her stuff" she looked at me seeing if she got it right, I nodded my head and ran up the stairs.

I nearly tore the door off of the hinges to find Edward looking through my things; he had my iPod in his hand looking through my songs and no one touches my iPod it's my baby, my life. I launched myself towards Edward

"Mine" I said while grabbing my iPod.

"Its ok now mummy's here, your save, sshh, mean old sparkle Barbie can't get you now" I whispered to my iPod stroking it. They all looked at me weirdly but I just shrugged my shoulders.

"You know what I am?" Edward asked me fearing the answer.

"Yes. A vampire and you're a shape shifter" I said in a dull and bored tone. Jacob started glairing at Carmen as he let her go and walked over to me holding my shoulders in a gentle grip lowering his head so we were face to face.

"Who told you?" he said in a gentle and almost loving voice.

"No one did I just figured it out" they all looked at me waiting for me to carry on.

"well my real mum was fascinated by mythical things like vampires, werewolves and so on and told me how to spot one just by looking at them" I said lying through my ass and the dickheads believed me. Jacob let me go slowly and walked back over to Carmen, when I felt Edward grab me and pull me to his chest in a possessive hug.

"Let me the fuck down sparkle ken. NOW" I bellowed trying to get out of his arms.

"But what about if I want you to be my Barbie?" Edward said playfully kissing my ear making me thrash around, I looked around for Jacob to help me by the fucker had left and I didn't see Carmen either.

"I'm so happy that you don't care that I'm a vampire. I love you and I'm not letting you go. Ever" as Edward said this in a serious and determinate voice.

I froze, he was never going to leave me alone, he was never going to let me love who I wanted to love. I was doomed, I had to think of something I was being no ones Barbie. I don't even like pink!


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own twilight or anything like that **

* * *

It is now ten o'clock and I'm getting ready for bed, I walked out of the bathroom in my purple tank top and black boxers. I locked the windows in my room; I still couldn't get what Edward had said to me out of my head.

"I'm never letting you go. Ever" it kept echoing in my head.

I walked over to my bed and lay down. I heard a tapping noise on my window; I knew it was Edward so I didn't answer. Snuggling into my WARM covers, a shiver ran through my body and another one, confused I wondered what it was.

(Please god I'm begging you. Not Edward) I thought as I turned around to come face to face with Edward I closed then opened my eyes with a sigh.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked trying to keep calm, I didn't want Tasha to fall on the kitchen floor and wake up. He pulled me into his arms kissing my forehead while I tried not to vomit over myself.

"you said my name instead of something nasty" he said happy kissing my forehead AGAIN, fucking hell if his does that one more time I'll have to have that patch of skin removed… but it could be replaced with something purple or… I could have my skin purple, now that would be cool. I started to daydream about a purple me with black splodges on a skateboard with bam and his friends… and Ville… hmm Ville…

"Are you listening to me, Abby you have some drool" Edward said wiping my drool away.

"What were you thinking about?" he asked full of himself thinking that I was daydreaming about him.

"Ville Valo" I said in a dreamy voice.

"I'll kill him so we are together forever" he said softly stoking my cheek scaring me a little, I looked at him startled.

"Anyway, as I was saying. We will get married and can have a child, Carlisle says that it would be half human and half vampire, then I would turn you and we would spend eternity together" now he was the one with the dreamy look in his eyes. I was not getting Prego with that, this fucking sparkly snowman is off of his rocker, he's a fucking loon.

I woke up to find that I was still in Edwards arms.

"Fuck off" I said wiggling around; he looked sad and let me go. I walked into the bathroom to get changed and I walked back into my room fully dressed and clean.

"Why the fucks are you still here?" I asked irritated with a scowl on my face, I didn't want him here, couldn't he tell?

"I'm taking you to school, so everyone knows that you are with me and off limits" he said in a possessive tone.

I have to think quickly, I walked over to Edward wrapping my arms around his waist as I lay my head on his chest. He, more then happily embraced me back burying his face into my hair.

(Stupid fucking creeper)

"Edward I'll meet you in the car ok" I said with a smirk. He nodded his head, kissing my forehead. I gave him a forced fake smile while he let me go, when he was out of the room my smile dropped.

(Great just great, now I need another shower) I thought bitterly but I just settled on spraying myself with some smelly stuff. I grabbed my bag and climbed out of my window and jumped to the tree them shimmed down to the ground. I looked around; when it was clear I walked down my drive a little paranoid.

I arrived at school with no problems. I walked past the Cullen's and saw Rosalie glare at me.

(Perfect) I thought. I walked over to Rosalie, whose glare hardened.

"Rosalie, I want to talk to you in privet" I said in a business tone, nodding her head she followed me to a picnic bench.

"I hate your brother; can't you get him to leave me a lone, put him on a leach or something?" I said still in a business tone.

She looked at me confused.

"He says that you both love each other and blah, blah, blah" she said waving her hands about for the blah part making me scoff.

"Yeah. Right. He fucking stalks me, tells me that he is going to kill anyone that stands in his way, tells me that I'm going to have his bastard, tells me that he is going to marry me and tells me that he is going to turn me" I spat out looking at the floor with hatred.

"I decided to tell you, seeing as you wouldn't ignore it and be on Edwards's side with this" I said with a sigh.

"But" was all she said, she looked confused and when the information had sunk in she was fuming.

"So that's why when Esme would ask Edward to bring you over he would all ways make something up" she muttered to herself.

"Look Rosalie, I know for a fact that you don't like me but I'm asking no begging you to keep Edward away from me. I want a normal life, I want to grow old, have as many children as I can, I want to get married to the person I love and grow old and die with them" I said in a soft voice as I looked down at the floor with tears in my eyes.

(Come on fall for it. I wouldn't care if I had children but I want NOTHING to do with Edward) I really didn't want to lie but this was the only hope I had left. I looked at her from the corner of my eye to see her face had turned soft, she rubbed her hand on my back as I was 'crying' but inside I was jumping for joy that she believed me.

"Ok I'll help you" she said her voice soft and sympathetic.

(Yes. Sucker) I thought happily smirking on the inside.

ROSALIES POV

When Edwards 'mate' came walking over to me I wanted to tare her apart for intruding into my family.

"Rosalie, I want to talk to you in privet" she said in a business tone, nodding my head I followed her to a picnic bench.

"I hate your brother, can't you get him to leave me a lone, put him on a leach or something?" was the first thing she said in a business tone but I could hear the disgust and hate in her voice. I looked at her confused; I thought they loved each other.

"He says that you both love each other and blah, blah, blah" I said waving my hands about for the blah part. I looked at her amused as she scoffed.

"Yeah. Right. He fucking stalks me, tells me that he is going to kill anyone that stands in his way, tells me that I'm going to have his bastard, tells me that he is going to marry me and tells me that he is going to turn me" she spat out looking at the floor with hatred. I looked at her taking in all of the information she was telling me.

"I decided to tell you, seeing as you wouldn't ignore it and be on Edwards's side with this" she said with a sigh and it was true I hardly ever took Edward side for anything.

"But" was all I said, I was still a little confused but when the information had sunk in I was fuming. I would not let him turn her.

"So that's why when Esme would ask Edward to bring you over he would all ways make something up" I muttered to myself realizing that everything that she said would be true.

"Look Rosalie, I know for a fact that you don't like me but I'm asking no begging you to keep Edward away from me. I want a normal life, I want to grow old, have as many children as I can, I want to get married to the person I love and grow old and die with them" she said in a soft voice as she looked down at the floor with tears in her eyes.

(I can't, I will not let Edward ruin her life) I thought in anger.

When I looked at her my face softened, she really didn't want this life. She wanted a normal one just like me. I rubbed my hand her back as I saw tears falling on the floor.

"Ok I'll help you" I said in a soft voice.


	7. Chapter 7

ALICES POV

I stared out into space having a vision it was about Abby and Rosalie talking, and then my vision flew to another one, Rosalie was shouting at Edward about leaving Abby alone. I snapped out of it looking over to the bench to see Rosalie walking back over to use looking pissed off.

This is not good. Why did Abby have to be so stubborn? Her future is with us, to be one of us and I will help Edward, I know how much he loves her and I know that in time she will love him just as much. Why can't she see that she will be so happy with us?  
I sighed sadly as Edward came walking over to us looking for Abby, he looked so sad. I walked over to him.

"Edward, be careful with Rosalie" I warned

"Why?" he asked confused

"Abby told Rosalie everything and now she is hell bend about getting you to leave Abby alone" I said sighing looking at a heartbroken Edward.

"Thanks" he whispered looking at the floor.

"Edward she will come around, I promise you and I will help you and so will jasper. Edward I know how much you love her and how long you have waited for her" I said replaying my vision to Edward.

Edward was holding a vampire Abby close to him, the both of the looking so in love. They were standing in a meadow looking at the sunset as there skin sparkled. A little boy came running into the meadow to the couple; the boy looked about four or five. He looked like a combination of Edward and Abby. Abby smiled down at the boy lifting him up as he snuggled closer to her.

I stopped the replay and looked at Edward; he had a dreamy look in his eyes and looked like the happiest man in the world. I hated to snap him out of it but I had to.

"Thank you" he said warmly smiling. I smiled at him and danced my way over to Jasper, who pulled me into his arms.

"Jasper?" I asked looking in Edward's direction.

"Yes" he answered looking deep into my eyes with so much love that I happily returned.

"I want you to do me a favour"

"What is it darlin?"

"Well every time that you and Edward are in the same room with Abby, I want you to make her have feelings for Edward" I said to him, I hated using him and doing this to Abby but the sooner she is my sister the soon everyone will be happy.

"Ok, I'll do it. This is for Edward right"

"Yep and all Abby needs is a little push in the right direction"

We walked into school holding hand and I was happy that I had placed Edward in all of her classes and that Jasper was in most of them.

EDWARD'S POV

I felt heartbroken that Abby had lied to me and that she had gotten Rosalie to keep me away from her. But I was really happy that Alice and Jasper were doing this for me, even if Abby's feelings weren't real to a certain extent I didn't mind but the thing that killed me a little inside was the fact that when Jasper wasn't around she would go back to hating me. I need to think of something else as well to win her heart.

I smiled remembering the vision Alice had about me and Abby. I couldn't wait for it to happen. I walked into school trying to block everyone one but nothing worked. I walked into my lesson, I looked around the class room when.

"Hey Edward" I looked to here the voice had come from; I knew for a fact that the voice had come from my angel.  
I looked at her, she looked so beautiful. She was smiling and waved me over to sit next to her. I smiled back walking over to her.

"Hey" I said now happy.

"Hey" she said back leaning in and placed a genital kiss on my cheek, I could feel the metal of her piercings against my cheek. I grinned from ear to ear wrapping my arm around her waist. She smiled up at me laying her head on my chest.

"Edward I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you" she said playing with my shirt.

I was jumping for joy inside, I leaned down getting closer to her perfect face, I was almost there, and I felt her warm breath teasing my cold lips. I needed this; I had to have those kissable lips on mine.

YOU'R POV

I don't know what's wrong with me one minute I'm thinking of ways to kill Edward when the next I thinking of ways to please him. I almost kissed Edward today but the teacher walked in making us break apart, thank god. I don't know what came over me and I acted like this all fucking day at school.

I sighed as there was a tapping at my window I knew it was Edward so I left it hoping he'd go away when I started to feel weird, like I actually wanted Edward with me. I opened my window letting him in; I walked over to my bed lying down.

"Hey Edward, why are you here?" I asked

"I wanted to see my mate" he said walking over to the bed and lay down next to me, I laid my head on his chest and looked up at him as his arms wrapped around my waist.

"I'm glad" I said softly leaning up, Edward saw this and started to lean closer until our lips touched, I felt butterflies in my stomach that I never knew were there explode and I felt eclectic shocks, in a good way. I pulled away smiling at him, I rested my head on his chest running my hand up and down his chest; he caressed my hand kissing it. I looked up at him, studying his face.

"I love you" he whispered to me making me smile.

"I…" I looked down not able to say it

"I… lo…" I looked down again still not able to say it, I looked at Edward confused only to notice the he was looking out of the window glaring and saying something really fast. I placed my hand on his face making him looked at me, I rubbed my thumb on his cheek, looking into his eyes. We both leaned in until our lips touched, I closed my eyes.

I felt all of the mushy shit for Edward leave my body, my eyes snapped over to see Edwards eyes closed and I felt his nasty bum munching lips on mine. I shoved him off of me, he looked at me hurt.

(Like I give a flying fuck if I hurt his feelings) I thought to myself when I caught him looking out of the window pissed, that confused me until it clicked in my head. Why I had feelings for Edward at school and just now.

(Jasper) my thoughts spat.

I looked over to Edward glaring, clenching and unclenching my hands when Jacob burst into the room. He looked at Edward with murder in his eyes; I pulled Jacob into the bathroom with the growling and protesting of Edward.

"Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" Jacob asked franticly looking me over.

"No I'm fine, well kind of. Edward has being getting jasper to mess with my emotions so I love him"

"So you would love jasper?" he asked confused and worried.

"No so I would love Edward" I said angrily, frustrated with myself for not noticing this sooner. Jacob stormed out of the bathroom and punched Edward in the face. I watched from the bathroom trying not to laugh but when I saw him fall to the floor I felt a tug at my heart.


	8. Chapter 8

EDWARD POV

Everything was going perfect my mate loved me, only if it was for a short period of time; it still meant the world to me. I was at her window waiting for her to open it, jasper nodded to me, telling me that he had changed her emotion. I was so happy when I saw her eyes light up at the sight of me and when I called her my mate.

Everything was going great until she shoved me off of her.

(Jasper) I thought angry glaring at the window knowing that he had left.

I looked at her hurt and rejected and I knew that for now she didn't care but she would soon. Soon I would be her world, just like she is mine. If I couldn't have her then no one could. To make things worse that stupid mutt came into the room looking worried; I listened to his mind to find that the flea bag had feelings for MY Abby.

I almost lost it when she pulled him into the bathroom and the thoughts he was having, I started to growl and snarls at Jacob to not go in there but all he did was smirk at me as the bathroom door closed.

(I will NOT let the mutt have her, I thought that he imprinted on that girl that came over to Abby's house before) I thought.

To lost in though I didn't notice the mutt walk out of the bathroom until I felt something collide with my cheek making me fall to the floor, I looked over to Abby and a very small smile came to my lips as I saw the concern and worry in them when I hit the floor.

YOU'RE POV

I just shrugged the feeling off, knowing that if I was meant to be with Edward then I would already be in love with him. I sighed thanking everything holy that I wasn't meant for him. I heard Tasha walking up the stairs and I guessed the boys did too seeing as Edward rushed to my closet.

(Note to self: bleach closet, nope. Change that, burn closet while doing a little dance) I thought smiling and started to dance a little in the spot.

I was stopped by boiling hands on my shoulders and quiet laughing. My head snapped to see Jacob holding my shoulders, I smiled at him looking into his eyes, Jacob smiled back leaning in a little until a growl snapped us out of it and also making me remember that Tasha was walking to my room.

I pushed Jacob into the bathroom making him fall to the floor and me laugh.

I shut the bathroom door just as my bedroom door burst open to reveal a worried looking Tasha swinging a rolling pin around. The sight of her was just too funny, her hair was defining gravity, she was wearing old lady flower power stuff, she had on bunny slippers on and she was swinging a rolling pin in one hand and she had pepper spray in the other ready to use it.

"Are you ok? I heard shouting, a thud then laughing" she questioned looking around the room franticly as I was trying to hold my laughter.

"I'm fine, I was shouting at… my… TV because SpongeBob had just entered a muscle contest and I mean come on they are fake muscles they can't help him, then I started to do a victory dance for getting the lid off of my pen but I fell and started to laugh at myself" I said calmly and innocently as if this sort of stuff happened every day and it sort of does…

"Ok" she said looking at me weirdly then walked out of my room.

I sank down to the floor laughing, and then remembered the two mythical things in hiding. I walked over to the bathroom to see Jacob still on the floor lying on his back, he looked up at me smiling, I smiled back then he tugged at the back of my feet making me fall on top of him.

I put my hands on his chest to pull myself up but then he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to him as he leaned into me, his eyes darting between my lips and eyes. I heard glowing in the background but I blocked it out and started to lean in as well. Just as our lips were about to touch I moved my head to the side at the last minute, I couldn't do that to Carmen.

"What's wrong?" Jacob asked worried when he moved his lips from my cheek.

"I can't do that to Carmen" I said standing up shaking my head trying to get the thought of how his lips would have felt against mine. I walked back into my bed room to see a pissed Edward sitting on my bed. I did like Jacob just a smidge, I turned back to Jacob ignoring Edward.

"I thought you imprinted on Carmen"

"Well you see… I… err" he rambled on.

"He didn't, he thought he did, but he didn't" Edward said in a cold voice Jacob looked at me hopefully but I just hung my head.

"I'm sorry Jacob I still can't" I said in a sad voice, I could never hurt one of my friends like that.

"Fine" Jacob said angrily

"I will make you mine" he said before storming over to my window and jumped out then ran into the wood.

(What is it with mythical things and wanting me?) I thought sadly all I wanted, was to be back home with my friends, my family and my crappy ex-boyfriend that I still need to slap. I walked over to Edward and opened my arms, I didn't care who he was at the minute I just needed someone to hold me. He walked over to me and more then happily wrapped his arms around me. He pulled me up and walked over to the bed, he sat down pulling me on his lap. I curled up into his chest letting tears roll down my cheeks. All the drama and just everything was getting to me, I just wasn't as strong as I thought I was. I felt Edward burry his face into my hair breathing my scent in but at the moment in time I didn't care, I strangely felt save and I sort of liked it but I would never admit that to anyone. He started to hum making me sleepy.

"Edward" I said softly.

"Yes" came his slightly muffled reply came from my hair.

"Thank you" I managed to say before I fell asleep.

EDWARD POV

I couldn't believe that Abby was willingly in my arms, I was over the moon with happiness as I buried my face into hair, smelling her beautiful and intoxicating scent.

I will never let that mutt take MY Abby from me; I will not let anyone take her from me. I hummed her to sleep when her phone started to ring; I looked at the screen to see August flash across it. I flipped the phone open put it to my ear.

"Hello"

"…"

"Hello, who is this?" I asked getting angry, what if this call was someone that was going to hurt my Abby what if…

"OMG it's Edward Cullen" the voice screeched into the phone, I looked at the phone funny.

"Yes it is. Who are you?"

"I'm Abby's sister"

"She doesn't have one" I said angry to this stupid girl for declaring to be related to my goddess.

I heard a faint whisper near the phone then the stupid girl said something else.

"I'm sorry I called my friend instead of my sister sorry" she said then hung up.

I looked down at my goddess and smiled tightening my arms around her. I lifted her up and lay her in bed; I walked to the other side and climbed in next to her.

I felt Abby cuddle into my side making me smile, I wrapped my arms around her and she let out a content sigh. My smile grew wider at hearing it, Alice was right.

YOU'RE POV

I felt something cold under me, slowly opening my eyes I saw a grey shirt? I rubbed my cheek against the material making it move up and down. Still half a sleep I lifted my head to see Edward smiling at me lovingly, I smiled back as he kissed my forehead. I tried to stand up but I couldn't because of Edward iron man hold on my waist, I buried my face back into his cold hard chest.

"Edward I need the toilet" I mumbled into his chest.

He hesitantly let me go; I walked into the bathroom picking up some clothes along the way. I walked back out of the bathroom and into my bedroom an hour later fully dressed, hair and makeup done and piercings in to find Edward sitting on my bed watching my bedroom door, when I walked in his face lit up. I walked over to him and stood in front of him, he stood up as well. I got on my tip toes and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you"

He just stood there shocked but then he looked at me his eyes flooded with love and adoration. I placed my hand on his cold marble cheek as he leaned into it like it was his life force.

"Edward"

"Hmm"

"I…"


	9. Chapter 9

"I just can't" I said snapping my hand back and walked out of the room. The one thing that came into my head was the poem 10 things I hate about you with some acceptations of a few words.

(I hate the way you talk to me  
And the way you cut your hair  
I hate the way you drive your car  
I hate it when you stare

I hate your big dumb Volvo  
And the way you read my mind  
I hate you so much that it makes me sick  
It even makes me rhyme

I hate the way you're always right  
I hate it when you lie  
I hate it when you make me laugh  
Even worse when you make me cry

I hate the way you're not around  
And the fact that you didn't call  
But mostly I hate the way I don't hate you  
Not even close, not even a little bit, not even at all) I thought wiping away the tear that managed to escape my eye.

I shook my head to get all of the shit out of it and carried on walking I went into the woods and came across a clearing. I sat down on a large rock in the middle of the clearing to think things through. I can't like him I just can't. I hate him for making me think this. I sighed frustrated with Edward and myself. I needed to get away and fast, I thought back to the film and remembered that the stupid sparkly shit couldn't go down to LaPush, but then there was Jacob the psycho wolf.

(Being in love with Edward, who is being patient or Jacob the psycho wolf that is hell bend on me being his and is impatient… hmm… home it is) I thought with a sigh getting off of the rock and heading home. I walked up to my room to see that it was all clear. Thank god.

The next morning I did my daily morning routine get up, shower, dressed, makeup, put in piercings, have Tasha shout that Edwards here, shimmy down a tree and then run to school. I reached school dripping wet to face an angry and hurt Carmen. I gulped looking at her fire blazing eyes; I really didn't want to hurt her. I felt eyes on me as I walked over and as soon as I got over to her a loud slapping noise echoed everywhere followed by furious growling that I guessed came from Edward and his family. I looked at the floor trying to keep my anger down as Carmen started to shout and scream in my face. I balled up my fist as she was getting on my last nerve.

She raised her hand again to slap me, in mid swing I caught her wrist squeezing it until she whimpered then punched her in the stomach making her bend over grasping her stomach with her other hand out of breath. I looked at her with emotionless eyes letting her wrist go.

"I did nothing to you" I said in an emotionless voice that made everyone that heard it flinch. I walked past her to my first lesson; I sat down in my seat next to the window when my phone bleeped signalling that I had a text. I looked at the screen to see Jacob flash, I growled at the phone my emotionless shell came back. I flipped my phone open and read it.

Hey Abby

I'll pick you up after school so we can talk about us. Xxx

Love you babe xx

I flipped my phone shut not replying to it. The classroom started to fill up with whispering students; I knew they were whispering about me, you would have to be dense if you didn't know what they were whispering about. I just looked out of the window when a chair scraping along the floor caught my attention I turned my head to see a sad looking Alice. I just turned my head back to the window, not wanting to hear how Edward want shut up about me or how 'hurt' he is. I just didn't give a crap or so I kept telling myself. I wasn't weak; I wasn't going to let him get to me. It was only a crush and you can kill crushes.

The bell finally rang for lunch, I was walking to the canteen when Rosalie stopped me in my tracks, I really wasn't in the mood for acting.

"What?" I asked bluntly still in my emotionless shell that I had been in all day. She looked a little shocked to be spoken to like that but brushed it off.

"Look I know that you 'don't like' Edward but he has spoken to me and I can see how much he loves you and you are slowly killing him. So go move away, do something like staying away from him and stop making him jealous with that mutt" she said in a disgusted voice.

I was on my last nerve again, my fists balled in tightly my hands started to shake, I was that angry with the plastic blond in front of me telling me how to live my life and for a split second I thought about being nice to Edward, just to piss her off but the second the thought came I pushed it out.

I took a step towards her and she didn't seem to notice, she was too busy telling me about how to live my life and I guess she didn't notice and pull my arm back. But she sure as hell noticed me when she was on the fucking floor with a red mark on her eye. My hand stung a little but it wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, she looked at me in shock from the floor. People started to gather around and whisper to each other I also heard some people shout fight. I grabbed her piss looking hair and slammed her into a wall, almost knocking it completely down. Looking down at her with a glare of my own that could scare the meanest of vampires for example Rosalie, who was shaking a little getting up off of the ground as her family rushed over to her hissing and growling at me, making me roll my eyes at them.

I walked out of school still angry when I got a phone call, I looked at the screen to see a number I didn't know flashing.

"What?" I said rudely flipping open my phone.

"Hello, I'm officer Stanley is this Abby Starr?"

"Yes why?"

"I'm sorry to say this but… your foster mother was killed so a care worker will pick you up from school in a few minutes" the officer said in a sad voice.

I froze in place, my throat tightened and my eyes started to water a little. After getting over the shock I flipped my phone shut not saying anything. I walked back into school to be greeted by sad and sympathetic faces, ignoring them I walked over to my locker. I leaned my back against it and slid down, looking at the floor I saw a pair of trainers in front of me. I looked up to see Carmen and three other people that were dressed like her, standing around her.

"Aw does the orphan want to cry?" she said in a baby voice making the other girls laugh.

"I don't blame her killing herself I mean I would I you were my daughter"

"But like didn't she like adopt like her" said the blond on Carmen's right.

"Why did she do that in the first place? I would have left her to rot!" the girl with brown hair said as if I wasn't right in front of her.

"I bet the only reason why was up for adoption was because her mum didn't want her"

"Ha-ha nobody loves you"

I just tried to ignore then as I stared at the floor waiting for this stupid care worker to come.

"Aw is baby going to cry because no one loves you"

"You will just die alone; no one will want a family with you"

"You're going to die alone"

"Why don't you just kill your self now?"

"Not like anyone would miss you"

"Or care" they all started to laugh together and it was just adding fuel to my anger. I stood up and walked right in front of Carmen when I heard a loud growling I turned my head to see Edward and Alice they were glaring at the girl.

"Leave her alone" Edward said wrapping arm around my waist.

Will he not give up? First I turned his sister against him did that work no! Then I beat up his sister did that work NO!

They all ran off leaving the three of us alone, when they were out of sight I pulled Edwards arm off of me.

"We know about your mum and we're all sorry and we all forgive you about what you did to Rosalie" Alice started smiling at me.

"And we talked to our parents and they are more then willing to adopt you" Edward finished excitedly not giving me the chance to say anything after Alice had spoken.

"Thanks but no thanks" I said coldly before walking into the rain and waited in the car park.

Before Edward could walk over to me a snot green car pulled up next to me, the window screen went down to reveal a woman who looked to be in her late 40's.

She had brown greying hair with dull blue eyes, she had a chubby face and when she opened the passenger's door from the inside I saw that she was indeed fat. I just looked at her strangely.

"Well get in dear, you'll get a cold if you stay out" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

I felt yet again a cold arm around my waist and I felt like screaming.

"Dear. Is this you're boyfriend?" she asked looking Edward up and down.

"No" I said coldly pushing his arm away.


	10. Chapter 10

OK so to people who are thinking 'why is this a romance when she doesn't love him' well you only have to wait a little longer.

* * *

EDWARD POV

After Abby had pushed my arm away I felt like something was missing again. The warmth and the electric sparks I felt when we touched went away and I longed so much for them to come back. I waned to hold her warm soft body in my arms, have her head lay on my chest as I ran my fingers through her silky brown hair, to have her look at me with a loving gaze.

I was rudely snapped out of my thoughts by the grey haired woman in the driver's seat coughing to get my and my loves attention. I didn't like the look of this woman not one bit but my dislike for this woman turned to hate. I looked at her with disgust about what she was thinking about me, disgusted face turn furious at the snide thoughts of my love.

"Well come on dear, we don't have all day. I'm your care worker" she said showing off her yellow rotting teeth in what she thought was a stunning smile. I watched as Abby climbed in the back seat instead of the passenger one, I looked at the woman again. No way was I leaving my Abby with that blobby thing. I climbed into the back next to my love and it surprised me that she said nothing and clung to my arm. I smiled at my Abby I pulled her closer to my body making her head lay against my chest and even better, she didn't protest, she actually snuggled into me more. I was jumping for joy on the inside.

ALICES POV

I watched the car drive off with a worried face; I knew that Edward was with Abby in the car but how will he react when he finds out? I looked at the floor as I felt two strong arms enclose around my waist I felt the electric sparks that I likes so much. I turned around in Jaspers arms placing a light kiss on his lips.

"Everything will be fine, you saw them both together at the end" he whispered into my ear as I rested my head on his chest and I wondered what it would feel like if he had a heartbeat. I read that when someone puts their head or just listens to their lovers steady heart beat it can calm you down or even put you to sleep, I frowned a little as I would be able to experience these things.

YOU'RE POV

There was something about this woman that wasn't right and I was so relieved when Edward climbed into the back seat next to me but I would never tell anyone that.

Edward's arms wrapping around me snapped me out of my thoughts and I just felt so save and loved, like nothing could harm me and I knew for a fact that Edward would never let me get hurt.

I needed comfort and badly so I cuddled into Edwards chest still looking at this woman drive us to my house. She had protested when Edward got in the car but after a deadly glare from me she just shut up but I wonder why she had protested. I mean she first thought that we were girlfriend and boyfriend so why would she object. At that thought of me and Edward I felt my cheeks heat up just a little and I'm sure that he head heard the blood rush to my cheeks and could feel the extra warmth on his chest. I moved my head to see Edward staring at the woman with uneasy eyes, I didn't trust her either. So to get his attention I did the unthinkable… I kissed him.

As my lips touched his cold ones he froze in shock until he started kissing me back smiling into the kiss. I would never admit this out loud but I liked it, the sparks I felt were good and I felt so save with him. I pulled away before he could deepen the kiss and turned to look out of the window completely forgetting why I wanted his attention in the first place. I was watching the trees zoom past feeling Edwards arms tighten around me; I looked at him confused until he pecked my lips, I turned back to the window hiding my small smile. We reached my old house a few minutes after; I didn't want to move again as I was starting to like Edward, much to my displeasure.

I felt Edward let go of my waist so I could get out of the car, I only made a few steps from the car until cold arms enclosed around my waist again, I looked up at the uneasy and pained vampire, I started thinking about removing his arm but I didn't, I needed someone and that person at the minute was Edward. Feeling my stare he looked down at me forcing a smile before holding me tighter to his body.

"Now dear, go in and pack your things say bye to your boyfriend" the woman's voice shrieked out as we were about to walk through the red front door.

Walking in I looked around picking things up that belonged to me and placing them into a bag. I was about to walk back out of the front door to my doom when Edward turned me around.

"I love you and nothing is going to take you away from me" he said looking at me in an insane way making me scared. I tried to make a run for the door but I was knocked out before I could even take a step.

I woke up with a sore head, I untangled myself from the black silk sheets only to stumble then fall to the floor with a soft thud. I looked around my new surroundings not knowing where I was until I remembered that Edward had knocked me out, anger and hatred boiled my blood as the slightest feelings I had for him evaporated with in seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

EDWARDS POV

I loved the kisses that we shared in the car and I was ecstatic that Abby was finally accepting me and now that 'woman' was taking my angel away from me. No I couldn't have that; no one was going to take her away from me.

I walked into my mate's house with my arm protectively around her. She walked around stuffing things into a bag not knowing that the blob in the car was trying to separate us, but I wasn't having any of it so I walked up to my Abby turning her around.

"I love you and nothing is going to take you away from me" I said looking my love in the eyes.

I knocked her out and picked her up bridle style, I ran as fast I could away from that woman, away from forks but mostly away from people that would try to take what was mine away from me. I stopped in Finland at a gothic hotel, entering the hotel I got a few weird looks but after I explained that my wife was asleep they all turned back to what they were doing. I tried my hardest to ignore all of the rude and snide comments that were aimed at my love as I walked to the front desk. Gently placing my love on the seat next to the desk I paid for a room and picked her up again. When a boy around 17 came over picking up Abby's bag while giving her a dazed look that got my blood boiling.

"Well I'd like to get to my room now" I said rudely not liking the way this human as looking at what is mine. He snapped out of him daze blushing and walked up the stairs, he kept looking back until we reached the room. My anger was starting to get the better of me at the thoughts of this stupid boy.

"Well have a good stay" he said looking mostly at my wife to be. He looked down and confusion filled his face but I just opened the door then shut it in his face.

Walking into the bedroom I lay her down on the bed and I lay next to her, pulling her into my arms. I sighed in content as I pulled her closer to me while I took in her intoxicating scent. My mind wondered off as I wondered as to what I was going to do next, I knew that there was a possibility that she would hate me for knocking her out but I just couldn't lose her. I got off of the bed and started to pace up and down thinking.

(I want to marry her and have children with her and I want to turn her but the problem is that she might not want that and I don't have it in me to force her) a soft thud snapped me out of my thoughts, wondering what it was I looked over at the bed to find my angel on the floor tangled in the blanket.

I ran over to her to help her up but she just pushed me away while giving me a glare, my heart broke seeing her hateful gaze burn into me. I slowly walked over to her holding my hand out of her to grab but she just ignored it, standing up by her self.

"Abby please" I said in a pained voice.

YOU'RE POV

"Abby please" his pained voice filled my ears making my heart brake a little, I looked at the floor not wanting that stupid crush to come back but alas it did. I sighed and walked over to him slowly and hesitantly wrapping my arms around his waist.

"I'm so sorry but that, that thing was going to take you away from me and I couldn't let that happen, I love you Abby. I love you so much" he whispered him into my ear making my insides melt. He buried his face into my hair inhaling my scent, his voice sounded like he would have been crying if he could as I head dry sobs escape his shaking from. I had never seen this side to him, did I really mean that much to him?

He clung onto me as if his life depended on it feeling that his shaking was slowing down I rested my head on his muscular chest, letting the cold engulf me. Upon hearing my stomach angrily growl for food he reluctantly let me go. I walked over to the phone and called room service sensing that Edward didn't want to go out anywhere. I ordered what I wanted to eat and walked over to where Edward was sitting, I sat on his lap and curled up resting my right side on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me keeping me in place.

If someone would have told me that I would be in Edwards arms willingly a few weeks again I would have killed them. But here I was my head on his shoulder as he whispered sweet nothings into my ear. I moved my head away from his shoulder and also uncurling my self I placed my hand on his cheek making him lean into it.

"Edward please, don't, do that again and I… Edward I…" I was going to spill my feeling out to him when a knock on the door echoed around the hotel room, making Edward growl angrily. I got out of his arms and walked towards the door but before I could open it cold arms snaked their way around my waist as I felt a cold chest press against my back making me roll my eyes. I was starting to accept Edward and I was starting to fall for him and hard. I opened the door to see a boy that looked the same age as Edward and I.

"You're food Mrs. Cullen" he said as I looked at him in a weird way as I felt Edward shift a little as my eyes snapped onto him with a glare.

"Thank you" I managed to get out in a calm voice.

"Well" I snapped moving out of Edward arms, he looked at me longingly and I knew that he wished that the title was true. I walked up to him and with an irritated sigh I hugged him around his waist, I felt him kiss my head lovingly. But I was still angry at him for everything and I didn't want to love or even like him but I knew that I did indeed love him. Rubbing my hand up and down his chest I buried my face into his neck beginning to like the feeling of him touching me. I broke away from him making him whine but I ignored him and ate my food, once full I walked over to the balcony looking out into the distance when cold arms snaked them self's around my slender waist.

"What Edward?" I asked him annoyed with a sigh

"I love you" he said burring his face into my hair, I opened my mouth to say something… anything. I wanted to push him away and tell him to leave me alone but my body betrayed me as I turned in his arms, wrapping my arms around him placing a light kiss on his lips I muttered the three words that I would have never had said to him a few days ago.

"I love you" I saw his face light up with a smile making me smile in return.

"You don't know how much this means to me" he said holding me closer to himself.


	12. Chapter 12

Edward's growls followed by banging on the door made me snap my head towards the door; I looked at it confused as Edward continued to growl and glare at it.

"Edward who is it?" I whispered as I buried my face into the crook of his neck. He looks me in the eyes placing a light kiss on my lips.

EDWARDS POV

They were not taking her form me! I held me angel closer to me as she buried her face into the crook of my neck, I loved the feeling of her in my arms and I was over the moon that she loved me back. I was finally going to be able to do the things I could only dream of, if I could dream.

"Edward, who is it?" my loved asked me and all I did was look down at her and place a gentle kiss on her soft lips. The banging got louder as I tried to control my growling, after half an hour I knew that they weren't going to give up and I was very surprised that they hadn't already knocked the door down. My head snapped to the floor where the door lay, I guess I thought to soon!

There standing in the door way was Jane and Alec. I gently placed my love on the floor and stood up in front of her in a protective stance, I didn't like the way Alec was looking at what was mine and I didn't like the evil thoughts Jane was having. I growled at the two, snapping them both out of the fantasies.

"What do you want?" I snarled out at them

"Aro what's to see you both now" Jane snapped in her usual cold voice, I didn't move I wasn't going to let that bastard look or even touch the most important person to me. I felt pain flood over me as I crumbled to the floor for not obeying her.

"STOP IT" Abby said in a demanding voice and surprisingly Jane stopped, unwillingly. I looked at my Abby with love and pride as I got off of the floor and wrapped my arms around her. I rested my head on hers as she tried to look me over a big smile infected my face at the fact that she cared.

"I'm fine" I whispered into her ear as she relaxed in my arms for a few seconds before she pulled from me and started to walk towards the two vampires in the doorway, I looked at her with worry and pain when to turn to face me as I tried to grab her arm.

"STOP" she demanded I saw something flash in her eyes as the words escape her kissable lip.

I froze my arm still in the air; I looked at my love to see her standing in front of Jane looking her in the eyes. Worry, pain and anger flooded through me as I only just remembered Jane's gift. The only thing I could so was watch the love of my life be suspended in pain seeing as I couldn't move to protect her. As I unwillingly waiting for the howls of pain, I was delightfully pleased and shocked that Jane's face was the one that had twisted into pain as she fell to the floor, her brother rushing to her side.

"Don't you ever use your 'gift' on me, Edward or any of the Cullen's again" Abby spat the words out with venom as her eyes flashed again. The flash in her eyes weren't big or anything it just made her eyes look a few shades brighter for a few seconds. She walked back over to me and moved my arm.

"I'm sorry" she whispered into my chest making me shiver in delight.

"Don't worry about it" I replayed wrapping my arms were they belong. I looked back to the door way to see that Jane and Alec had both disappeared.

"I think we should get back home" I whispered, burying my face into my angel's hair.

When I didn't get an answer I looked down to find that she had fallen asleep, I smiled lifting her up bridle style and jumped out of the window, running home.

JANES POV

I was starting to get pissed off with Alec knocking on the door, even though Aro told us to not break anything I kicked the door down. Upon sawing Edward standing in front of a girl, who I guessed to be Abby, I just stared at her thinking about all of the way I could make them both suffer when Edward's growl snapped me out of my thoughts.

"What do you want?" he snarled out at my brother and me.

"Aro what's to see you both now" I snapped angrily for him talking to me like that plus it wasn't helping the fact that I didn't want to be here. I was in no mind to be patient so when he didn't move I narrowed my eyes at him making pain lash through his body, a small smile graced my face as I saw him crumple to the floor.

"STOP IT" Abby said in a demanding voice and surprisingly my gift just stopped. I was shocked and pissed I didn't listen to the two bitches talking I was going over the situation again in my head trying to understand what had just happened. When the sound of an annoying voice snapped me out of my thoughts and when my eyes focused properly I noticed that the blood bag was standing in front of me. I showed my trademark smirk as the stupid meal on legs was looking into my eyes, I started up my gift but then instead of her feeling pain, I did as I crumpled to the floor like Edward did moments ago. I get out a painful screech as my brother rushed to my aid.

"Don't you ever use your 'gift' on me, Edward or any of the Cullen's again" the filthy human spat at me, oh how I wanted to kill her slowly and painfully. I got off of the floor and ran out of the hotel next to Alec still pissed about what had happened.

We finally made it home but before I could do anything I wanted, I had to go and tell Aro the information I had gathered. I walked into the thrown room followed closely by Alec.

"Ah I see your back, where are Edward and Abby?" Aro asked trying to keep calm; I knew that Aro wanted Edward on in his guard and how he would want this Abby girl. I was too angry to say what had happened to I held my hand out of him. After a few minutes he let my hands drop as a smile came to his face.

"Hmm I want this girl on my guard, just think of the power she would have when she is turned and if we get her on the guard then we can get Edward as well" he said happily looking at his brothers.

"We are going to pay the Cullen's with a visit, gather everyone" I nodded my head not saying anything as I walked out of the room with Alec by my side.

ALICES POV

I was so happy that Abby had finally accepted Edward, I told Rosalie and she didn't believe me.

I was running around the house getting everything ready for Edward and Abby's arrival when Esme walked into the room, looking confused.

"What's going on dear?" she asked in her motherly voice

"Edwards coming home with his mate" I said happily bouncing on the ball of my feet.

"He has a mate and he didn't tell me" Esme looked so sad and hurt

"Mum, he didn't say anything because, well she is well different. She wouldn't even talk to him, he's been courting her for ages and he didn't want you to get your hopes up" I explained as the emotions washed away and was replaced with understanding.

The front door opened and in walked an ecstatic but slightly worried Edward with a sleeping Abby, who was snuggling into his chest. I smiled at him before he walked upstairs to his room.

EDWARDS POV

I walked into my bedroom and placed Abby down gently on the bed, I climbed in and pulled her into my arms and I watched my love sleep as I played with her hair. I really didn't want to talk to anyone at the moment, I was to busy thinking about what Aro wanted with Abby. I already knew that he wanted me in his guard but I don't know.

YOU'RE POV

I woke up on something cold and felt something playing with my hair, I opened my eyes to see a muscled chest, I blushed a little sitting up. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and looked around before my eyes settled back on Edward.

"Moring love"

"Moring" I said as I stifled a yawn with my hand, I got out of bed and stretched feeling eyes on me. I opened my mouth to say something when Edward scooped me up into his arms and just held me.

"I love you" he said looking into my eyes making me almost melt

"I love you too" I whispered back leaning up placing my lips to his in a sweet Moring kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

I have never been happier in any relationship then I am with Edward but if someone asked me if I could turn back time and change how I acted to Edward, I would have to say no.

I walked down stairs with Edward closely behind me, when I reached the bottom of the stairs I saw a big welcome home banner with the rest of the Cullen's under it smiling ear to ear and it freaked me out, I mean even Rosalie was smiling. I felt Edward wrap his arms around my waist and guide me to everyone, Esme came up to me pulling me into a hug.

"I'm so happy to finally see Edward's mate" Esme said, she looked so happy.

"It's lovely to see you to" I said with a soft and warm smile that seemed to put her in a daze.

"Mum?" questioned Edward looking confused.

"Hmm. what Dear" Esme said snapping out of it walking over to Carlisle's side.

"Nothing" Edward said smiling down at me.

"Hey, thanks everyone" I said looking at the floor, scratching the back of my head, I felt Edward pull me towards his chest when my stomach rumbled, only to be greeted by Emmett's booming laughter. Esme lead me towards the kitchen and signalled me to sit down.

"What do you want sweetie?" Esme asked looking in the fridge as Edward sat down and pulled me onto his lap.

"Anything really" I said nestling my face into Edwards neck.

I heard pans lighting hitting each other, after what felt like seconds I was over come with the smell of pancakes, bacon and hash browns. I sat up straight on Edward lap and started to eat the mouth watering food, savouring the taste.

Once finished Esme picked up the plate and washed it with her vampire speed. We walked back into the living room to see everyone else watching lost boys, I squealed and ran to the TV sitting in front of it next to Alice and Rosalie. The three of us were entranced in the film when the fan girls in us came out for the very sexy lost boys.

"Hmmm David" I said subconsciously. I heard two dreamy sighs and three angry growls

"Ah Marko" Alice sighed and Rosalie and myself agreed with her with another dreamy sigh. Rosalie opened her mouth to say another name but the TV was suddenly ripped off of the wall by an insane looking Edward, he through the TV out of the window. He grabbed me possessively and ran upstairs to his room.

He locked the door and dragged me to the corner of the room; he pulled me to his chest while he started muttering to himself. I rolled my eyes trying to get out of his hold only to have his arms get tighter around my waist; I turned the best I could in his arms cupping his face in my soft hands, breaking him from his mumbling. I leaned in closer until my warm lips pressed against his cold ones, his grip loosened a little as I wrapped my arms around his neck not wanting to let go but the sudden urge to breath became to much.

"I'll never leave you" I said breaking from the kiss looking straight into his eyes.

"I don't know what I would do with out you" he whispered leaning his forehead against mine.

"Rot?" I offered with a teasing smile, he smiled back before burying his face into my neck.

"Come on Edward, you need to apologise to everyone for the TV" I said rubbing his back, I felt his nod his head and heave a sigh when he moved his hand under me and stood up with me in his arms. Once we were down stairs I told Edward to say sorry and after pouting and me rolling my eyes he did.

"I'm sorry" he said as he looked at me with so much love it was nearly suffocating me, everyone in the room just nodded their head accepting his apology. The next day I woke up to Edward's arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"Morning" he whispered into my ear, I turned in his arms lightly kissing his addicting lips.

"Come on you two, we have school" Alice shouted through the door. I looked at the door scared knowing for a fact that Alice wanted to give me a make over before we left. I looked at Edward worried, he clung to me not letting go, the door suddenly slammed to the floor with a smiling Alice looking at us holding a makeup bag in one hand and a curling iron in the other. I heard Edward growl as he ran to his car with me still in his arms, he placed me gently in the passengers seat and drove off.

"You do know that I'm still in a tight tank top and shorts don't you?" I questioned looking at the tight dark purple tank top and black shorts Alice gave me to sleep in. I heard him growl but carry on driving when we reached the school Edward opened my door for me and helped me out of the car but not before handing me his jacket, it that was going to help.

We both walked to our first lesson hand in hand as people mostly the guy were staring at what I was wearing. We walked to maths hand in hand gaining looks of shock and disbelief, getting annoyed with all of the perverted thoughts coming from the males in the school Edward turned around and dragged me out of the class to his car. He opened my door for me, letting me in he closed the door after me and ran to his side before driving home.

"Why are you home?" was the first thing Esme said as she saw us walking up the stairs, we both stopped and I pointed to what I was wearing as Edward growled in anger. She nodded her head understanding then walked back into the kitchen. We reached Edwards room when he pulled me into his chest, burying his face into my hair.

"I wanted to kill them" he voice muffled a little.

"But you didn't" I whispered into his chest wrapping my arms around his waist.

I move my head and went on my tip toes to give a light kiss that he more then happily returned. For the rest of the day we sat in the living room watching DVDs until Alice bounced into the room a smile spread across her face. I snuggled more into Edward's side not wanting to find out what Alice was smiling her face off for.

"Come on Abby I have to do your make up then pick your clothes" she said getting more excited, I looked at her funny. I was about to protest when Edward stood us both up and started to walk towards her.

"You'll have fun and I want to take you out" he whispered into my ear before twirling me. I nodded my head and followed Alice to her room; I sat down on the chair in front of the vanity mirror.

"What are you doing?" asked a curious Rosalie as she stopped at Alice's door. I looked at them both to see their mouths barely moving but hearing no words.

"I'll help" was Rosalie's reply to a question I can only guess would have been right.

AUGUSTS (ABBYS SISTER FROM THE BEGINNING) POV

I was so excited that twilight was now a TV show and my sister was the main girl. But I thought that she hated twilight, shrugging I skipped down stairs to see mum and melody eating breakfast.

"Hi mummy, sissy" I said sitting down and eating my coco pops.

"So I rang Abby's phone and guess who answered?" I said jumping up and down in my seat.

"Who?" asked melody looking bored.

"Robert Pattinson"

"What!" she screeched

"Yep and he seemed really in character" I said happily.

"I'm going to play outside" I said finishing my food and ran outside to my friend sally's house.

"Hi august, your just in time for twilight to start" We both ran inside to the TV turning it on. We both laughed at my sister's face as Alice and Rosalie started to give her a make over.

"Its better that she likes Edward now" I said with a sigh as sissy and Edward hugged and kissed each other.

"No! I think she should be with Jacob" sally argued with me. This was the big topic everywhere with everyone, who should my sissy be with. I looked down at sally's Abby and Jacob forever shirt then to my Abby and Edward shirt.


	14. Chapter 14

YOU'RE POV

I was in torture, hell. I hated makeovers always have always will. I started to think back to before I came here but my mind was blank, I couldn't remember anything all that came up was a dull pain in the back of my head. After my hair was curled and I slipped into a black dress I walked down stairs, I tripped on the last step and fell into Edwards arms. I smiled at him pecking his lips.

"You look… wow" was the only thing that came out of his mouth that made since.

"You look wow to" I said trying not to laugh as I looked at him in black suit and I have to say he really did look good. He linked my arm and walked outside to his car.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking out of the window, trying to watch the trees zoom past but failing to see anything other then blurs of green and brown.

"Just… wait and see" he said in a nervous tone, which wasn't normal for him, I looked over to him suspiciously trying to read him like he could do too many others but got nothing.

He opened my door, helping me out of the car and in one swift motion he was carrying me bridle style. I was about to say something but was shushed with a light kiss as he ran to an unknown place. I opened my eyes as I felt him stop and place me back on my feet. I gasped at the beauty of where we where. I walked over to the waters edge as I was slightly sprinkled with water from the rushing waterfall that shimmered and sparkled in beauty under the moon. I looked back to Edward to see him staring at me in aw.

"This is just beautiful" I whispered.

"Nothing can compare to you" he whispered back I knew it was a cheesy line but I loved it. He took my hands in his and started to sway us back and forth, I lay my head on his chest, my arms around his neck and his arms around my waist. He stopped our swaying to unheard music and went down on one knee; I gasped at what he was about to do and covered my mouth.

"Abby you are my everything, my angel. I can't even think about not being with you, I love you so much I would give you the moon if you wanted it. Would you do me the honour of being my wife, being the carrier of our child. Will you marry me?" he said on one knee holding my hands while he looked into my eyes, a small smile graced my pale face at the hope, determination and love that shone in his eyes.

AUGUSTS POV

I watched the TV hoping and wishing that one day that I will find my Edward Cullen as they both danced under the moon as Edward sparkled lightly. I sighed watching them they looked so in love and it made me wonder what Abby was doing when she was off set. Did she have a boyfriend? Was she ok?

Everyone in the room was me, sally, her mum and two sisters, my mum and melody gasped as Edward got down on one knee.

"SAY YES!" both of sally's sisters, my mum and I shouted at the TV.

"SAY NO, THINK ABOUT JACOB" shouted Sally, her mum and melody.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and rung Abby's phone, I looked at the TV when I heard Abby's ring tone for me playing and sat down next to Sally shocked, I mean didn't they have to turn their phones off of something? I saw Abby look at Edward confused but she still answered her phone.

"SISSY, SAY YES" I yelled into the phone, still looking at the telly I saw Abby hold the phone away from her ear and look at the phone strangely.

YOU'RE POV

I looked into Edwards eyes and opened my mouth to answer his question when my phone started to go off, I looked at Edward confused and opened my phone placing it to my ear.

"SISSY, SAY YES" a little girls voice screamed into the phone as I held it away from my ear, I heard shouting in the background but I wasn't able to make out that they were saying I looked at the phone strangely and looked at an angry Edward. I passed him my phone as he held his hand out for it.

"It's you again, what do you want and leave my mate alone" Edward snarled into the phone before hanging up. I took my phone from him and placed it back into my pocket; I walked over to a stressed looking Edward and wrapped my arms around his neck with my face in the crook of his neck. I felt him relax as his arms enclosed around my waist puling me closer to himself.

"Yes" I whispered into his neck, I felt him freeze before pulling away from me, I looked at him confused until he started to spin me around laughing.

"You have made me the happiest man" he whispered into my hair as he stopped and took me into his arms again. He slowly let me go and gestured me to get on his back before he ran back to his car.

The car ride back home was silent but not awkward; I was too deep in thought to talk about anything. I thought about how much I had hated Edward until I slowly started to feel for him and now marriage, I let out a sigh and felt Edwards thumb rub circles into the back of my hand. I smiled at him then turned to look out of the window, my thoughts drifted off to me being a vampire. I smiled a little at the thought of running at an almost impossible speed and living forever with Edward and our family.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward asked looking at me.

"just me being a vampire" I blurted out, I felt him stiffen a little then relaxed I looked at his face to see a dreamy look slapped on it.


	15. Chapter 15

Walking into the house and seeing everyone's smiling faces made me happy but somehow I felt like something was missing, shrugging it off I walked over to the girls as they started gushing about the ring. Later that night as everyone had settled down I stood in Edwards room just staring down out of the window and into the forest thinking about everything and nothing when I felt cold arms enclose around my waist.

"What's wrong love, don't you like the ring. It was my mothers but if you don't like it…" I laughed at the look on his face while shaking my head; I looked down at the ring with a smile. It really was beautiful.

"No, I love it" I said walking out of his arms and over to the bed yawning. Once in and warm, I was engulfed in cold again as Edward pulled me into his chest. I love having him there with me, I don't feel alone.

EDWARDS POV

I have waited so long for her and now I'm getting married, I'm over the moon right now and nothing can break us apart, I won't let it.

And after all of the jokes Emmett made about her not loving a possessive stalker, but now I have her I can look back and see what he meant.

I'm nothing with out her; if she were to… die then I'd follow and just hope that I meet her in heaven. I looking down at my love sleeping in my arms I smiled softly pulling her closer to me; I'm never letting her go.

I can't wait for school tomorrow; I'm going to show everyone that Abby is mine and no one else's. I've been thinking about marking her but I'm not sure, I don't want her hating me again. Watching my love sleep I slipped into a subconscious state as images no memories from the past and what can be for my and my loves future rolled before my closed eyelids like a film making a smile take over my lips.

YOU'RE POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and cold lips on mine; I smiled into the kiss opening my eyes once I broke away needing air.

"Morning" I whispered.

"Morning love" he whispered back sending shivers down my spine.

I got out of the bed and into the walk into the walk in closet, stacked with my clothes. After a few minutes I walked out wearing bright orange skinny jeans with a purple top had a picture of a dinosaur on it with the words 'RAWR means I love you in dinosaur' and my black converse. I walked over to the mirror in the bath room to fix my hair and makeup once done I put in my piercings and walked down stairs to spot Edward sitting down at the table with my breakfast next to him. Walking over I pecked his lips and before he could pull me back I stuffed my face with food.

"Pig" Alice muttered walking into the kitchen looking my outfit over with distaste. I wasn't changing for anything so ha, ha to you Alice.

"oink, oink" I made the animal noise while pushing the tip of my nose up.

"Very funny" I only smiled before returning to my food.

Sitting in the car with Edward going to school I couldn't keep my eyes off of the ring on my hand, I never thought that I would ever get married. I had made a vowed to my self to never get married as I thought that married lead to pain for some reason. But was I really going to risk it all with Edward? Looking down at my ring again then looking at Edward smiling face I knew that yes I was going to risk it.

Too deep in thought I didn't notice Edward open my door until he placed a hand on my shoulder looking at me worried. Shaking my head I smiled at him seeing all of the worried and concern wash away with love. Taking his hand I got out of the car, he let my hand go, taking hold of my waist instead. Looking around I felt trapped and on display, I looked up at Edward to see him smile down at me and kiss my lips gently.

AUGUSTS POV

I am over the moon that sissy said yes to Edward but what worried me the most was that she hadn't been in contact with us since twilight became a show, I've already talked to her friends and even they say that they haven't seen or heard from her.

Sadness took over my other emotions at the thought of Abby just forgetting us, now that she's famous… I just thought that she would have stayed the same. Looking back at the TV a tear trickled down my cheek watching her punch mike in the face for something, I miss her so much. I went to get my phone and rang her number, I want her home, and I know I sound selfish but this family is just breaking apart with out her. Melody won't talk anymore and mum and dad have started to fight constantly, I just can't take it and I know that Abby could sort them out.

"Please pick up" I muttered tears falling out of my eyes as I heard the phone ring.

"Hello?" I know that voice.

"Hi" I said letting my nerves getting the better of me.

"Who is this?"

"It's me August" I said my hands shaking; I breathed in and out trying to get my breathing normal and get my hands steady. Now wasn't the time to be scared, it was only my sister on the other side of the phone but what scared me was the thought that she was ignoring us on purpose or that she forgot us.

"Ok?"

"Abby, we need you home everything is falling apart. I miss you so much, we all do please come home" I sobbed into the phone losing my self control, everything and one was falling apart without her. I waited for a few seconds for her to answer me as I tried my hardest to control my haywire emotions.

"I'm sorry but I don't know you. I think you got the wrong number" those words broke my heart; I know I didn't get the wrong number. Hearing the dial tone I looked at the phone broken, she was who I looked up to.


	16. Chapter 16

YOU'RE POV

I had just sat down at the lunch table with Edward when mike and Jessica came marching over, the closer they came the slower they got I could tell they were rethinking their plan seeing my family glare at them, family, it felt good to think of them as my family.

"Abby, why are _you _with the Cullen?" Jessica said glairing at mine and Edwards entwined fingers.

"Just go away" I said turning around to face Alice

"Answer me" she shouted gaining everyone's attention

"I'd like it if you didn't shout at my fiancé" Edward said pulling me onto his lap not moving his glare from the two low humans in front of us. I snuggled closer to him smiling; I was starting to like his protective side.

"Yeah she would go with the stalker" mike muttered under his breathe but I still heard him making my head snap up.

"What did you say?" I said in a deadly tone, I was the only one how could make fun of Edward and some times I would let Emmett off the hook.

"I know that he was stalking you" mike said trying desperately to sound strong, I got off of Edwards lap and walked over to him, I leaned into him, at seeing him close his eyes expecting me to kiss him I just smirked and stopped moving with my lips were next to his ear.

"And don't you just wish it is you that I kiss and hold" I whispered into his ear making him shiver. Taking a step back I looked at him, seeing him in a daze I smirked pulling my arm back and punched him in the eye. Smirking I walked back over to Edward and sat down on his lap burring my face into his neck. The day couldn't have ended fast enough; walking out with Edwards arm attached to my waist we met up with the rest of the family at his car. A smirk appeared on my face as Emmett pulled me into a hug laughing.

"Have you seen him, his eyes already black and swollen" Emmett tried to say between laughing. I looked over once I was set on the ground to see that Emmett was right, I laughed and jumped into Edwards arms making him chuckle and kiss my head lovingly.

"I think I should him another one, then give him some bamboo" I said imagining mike with to black eyes munching on some bamboo while sitting in a tree. PANDA MIKE!

ESME'S POV

I felt so lonely when the kids had gone to school and Carlisle was at work, I looked around the house with a sigh and walked into the kitchen, opening the cupboard under the sink I got out cleaning supplies and started to clean the house top to bottom. My thoughts drifted off to Edward and Abby making a smile grace my face, I could tell that they loved each other and I am so happy that they have found each other. It hurt me seeing Edward always alone, while we had our mates.

After a few hours of cleaning I was finished I walked down stairs to the living room, turning on the TV I started to watch some of the family videos that Alice had made when a banging on the door caught my attention. I walked over to the front door to see a letter on the door mat, picking it up I turned it over to see the Volturi crest on the back, I gasped and ran to the phone. Ringing Carlisle I ran my hand up and down my arm worried that something was going to happen to my family, I just gained a daughter and I sure as hell wasn't going to lose her.

"Honey?" I instantly felt calm as I heard my husband's voice.

"We just got a letter from the Volturi" I said worry laced into my voice.

"Ok I'll be home as soon as I can. Have you opened it?" he asked sounding worried and slightly stressed. I couldn't blame him, we have had nothing but trouble with them from the start and now they might be trying to break up the family.

"No. I thought that we would look at it when the family is together" I answered as a shiver of worry and slight panic ran down my spin thinking about the strain this was going to put on Abby and Edward, with her still being human.

"Ok, I'm on my way home" his voice cooled down the phone; making my worry vanish.

"I love you"

"Love you too" I said and hung up, I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table just staring at the letter when I heard the front door open and laughter ring through out the house.

"Please come in here and take a seat" I said holding the letter and clearing my mind. I watched as my children sat down, looking confused and slightly worried.

"What's wrong mum?" Abby asked, I beamed at her, I forgot about everything just focusing that she had called me mum. I knew that she had some trust issues and to be honest I never thought she would ever call me mum. I was about to hug her as my eyes started to sting with happiness.

"We have to wait for Carlisle. It's important" I said as I heard the front door open then close. I placed the letter on the table crest up to hear my kids gasp and growl.

"It came before I didn't open it with out you all" I said watching everyone's reactions.

EDWARDS POV

I growled and glared at the letter, I wasn't letting them take what's mine away from me. I'm being with my Abby and nothing is going to change that. I picked up the letter and opened it after reading it I growled and snarled at the thing, and then I felt Abby's soft hands rub my arms instantly calming me down.

"What does it say?" asked Emmett.

_Dear Carlisle and family_

_I invite Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Edward and Abby to the ball we are hosting for Alec and his mate Alexandra as they will be getting married at the end of the year. The ball is formal and will last for two days. The ball starts at 8 o'clock on the 25__th__ of November and finishes on the 27__th__. It is mandatory that you come as I also want to talk about Edward and Abby's relationship and about her being turned. We will have rooms ready for your arrival on the 24__th__ of November._

_Yours Sincerely Aro Volturi_

I growled throwing the letter on the table; I couldn't and wouldn't let anything happen to my love. Running my hand though my hair I heard my angel's voice read the letter, I looked at Carlisle for the verdict. I pleaded with my eyes to say that we weren't going.

"Well we have to go" everyone in the family growled angrily not like the idea but we just had to go.


	17. Chapter 17

EDWARD'S POV

"Come on Abby we'll go pack" Alice said pulling Abby up the stairs, I sighed rubbing my temple as everyone apart from Carlisle and Esme walked off to pack.

"I can't let her go" I snarled out. Not wanting to think about everything that could and would go wrong with this trip. I didn't want Aro or his brothers or any other human drinking vampire anywhere near my love, my angel.

"Edward, it's in two today's and there is nothing we can do. You know that" Esme said softly in her motherly voice trying to calm me down. But I wasn't having any of it; I just couldn't let her go. After everything we have been through, I finally gained her trust and I'm going to be marrying her soon, I just don't need them to be messing that up.

"Son, nothing will happen to her, we will make sure of it" Carlisle said in his fatherly voice making me relax slightly. I sighed sadly while Esme pulled me into a hug telling me that everything was going to be ok. But in the back of my mind I knew that this was going to be a disaster.

YOU'RE POV

I just let Alice zoom around mine and Edward's room pack for myself and Edward as I sat down on my bed watching invader Zim… I love Gir but don't tell Edward, he'd hurt the poor TV again. I laughed watching Gir dancing in front of the cow and looked over to Alice, whom was waiting impatiently with her hands on her hips. I gulped in fear at what torture she was going to put me through, my eyes franticly darted around the room for an exit, any kind of exit when I was pulled off of the bed and pushed onto the stool that stood tall in front of a matching vanity. Panic flooded over my other senses as my eyes nervously scanned over all of the torture tools that mocked me from the vanity, did I really need all of this makeup to make my look pretty? Well being compared to my vampire boyfriend and family apparently I did, but I wasn't going to fret about that. I could careless about how I looked as long as I thought I looked ok. Alice placed the packed bag on the bed as Edward came into the room, picking it up and walked back down stairs. I looked at Alice confused that Edward had ignored me.

"He's just really worried about what's going to happen" I nodded my head understanding he was worried about my safely around a shit load of human munching vampires. But oddly enough the thought about being eaten had never crossed my mind, shrugging I nodded at Alice while she placed the clothes for me to wear on the bed, I positioned my self on the stool so I could still see the TV. Rolling her eyes Alice started her torture session with the hair curlers.

I never in my life thought that something as simple as walking could challenge me, sighing I started walking down the stairs to the best as my ability. Stopping not even half way down I huffed sitting down on a step and heard Alice shout at me for crinkling the dress, yes I'm wearing a dress and in my defence I fought her about it until she forced the dress on me. Smirking an idea popped into my head, whistling innocently I made my way down the stairs on my butt, dragging the bottom of my dress with me I heard Alice complaining until I was lifted off of the floor by Emmett.

"Thanks" I said still smirking hearing his booming laughter echo through out the house. Setting me down on my heels I surprisingly made it into the kitchen where I smelt cooking, wobbling over to the table I sat down looking at Esme, watching her move around the kitchen happily making me some food before we all left.

"Smells delicious mum, what you making?" I asked. She turned around and beamed at me as I called her mum again and to me she really was my mother and I loved her like a daughter would love her mum.

"Oh, sweetheart I am making you spaghetti Bolognese and garlic bread" she said in her motherly voice that made me smile. She turned back around to keep an eye on the cooking food. I nodded my head as I heard the seat next to me scrap across the floor, turning my head I was greeted by cold lips pulling away I smiled softly at Edward.

"I'm sorry" he whispered looking at the table top. I gently cradled his face into my hands making him look at me. I sighed sadly at the vulnerable and heartbreaking look in his eyes; it really did pain me to see him like this.

"Edward. I understand that your worried about what's going to happen when we get their but just remember, whatever happens I love you" I whispered softly glad my voice didn't break looking him in the eyes making him understand that I loved him and I was never going to leave him, cupping his cheek I smiled softly kissing his addicting lips. Hearing Esme set the plate down in front of me I carefully pushed Edward away from me to eat my food.

"Awe Eddie she loves food more then you" Emmett said as his booming laughter followed after. I peeked over to see Edward glaring at my food.

[Now that's sad Edward] I thought ignoring him glare at my precious food and carried on eating.


	18. Chapter 18

Just as I took the last bite of my food, I was whisked up into Edward's arms, grunting from the fast lack of gravity I slapped Edward on the arm. Wanting him to place me back down on the ground and I had to admit that the sudden movement made me slightly sick.

"Edward, the plate" I whined reaching out for the abandoned plate as he ran outside to his car. He juggled me in his arms to open his car door not wanting to put me down and let me go while I tried to keep my lunch, I mean it tasted nice the first time round, I really don't want to taste it again. I shoot him a confused look when he set me in the back seat and then got in his self and pulled me onto his lap. The only answer I got was him burying his head into the crook of my neck.

"Edward. Who is going to drive the car, Casper the friendly ghost?" I asked sarcastically when the driver's door opened giving me my answer as Jasper sat down, keys in hand as Alice got into the passenger's side.

"We can go shopping" Alice blurted out squealing in happiness at her sudden idea making an angry growl rumble through Edwards's chest.

"I'd rather take on a hungry human muncher then go shopping with Alice" I muttered not really caring if anyone else heard me. But obviously with their hearing they did, Alice just ignored me and carried on rambling on about a shopping trip as Edward growled yet again.

"You growl too much" I muttered snuggling further into Edwards arms.

Arriving at the airport, I was once again picked up and carried, it was starting to annoy me, I haven't set one foot on the floor since my last feed and my legs were starting to ach from lack of use.

"Edward you're going to have to put me down some time" I whispered into his ear making him shiver and tighten his grip, huffing I folded my arms annoyed with my stubborn vampire boyfriend.

"Excuse me but could you please put the lady down" a male voice called out, I looked over Edwards shoulder to see an airport police man… wait got it wrong airport guard behind us about to grab Edwards arm. But all the guard got in return was an angry growl making the guard… man… thing quiver in fear at the noise.

"I s-said p-put the l-lady down" the frightened guard stuttered out.

[God now I see why he didn't make it as a policeman] I thought rolling my eyes, moving in Edward's arms to get more comfortable.

Finally being able to walk on my own, I used my sore legs and walked off of the plane, happy yet slightly nervous. Looking over to my pained vampire boyfriend I took his hand in mine and gave him a weak smile. I stopped suddenly remembering something that was only going to worry Edward even more. Not noticing that I had stopped Edward yanked my arm making me bite my lip in pain, stopping he looked at me worried eyes, wondering what was wrong as everyone else in the family stopped to look at me to see what the problem was. Giving a look to Alice she got the picture and got everyone to start walking again.

I pulled Edward into the closest shop, which happened to be a coffee shop. Looking around at the slightly deserted area I sat down on a sofa, Edward sitting down next to me looking very worried.

"What's wrong Abby?" he asked taking hold of my hands while searching to find answers in my eyes while I debated in my head if I should tell him yet.

"Edward. Look" I said out watching him let go of my hands and squeezing his eyes shut expecting the worse to slip from my lips.

"I understand that you don't want me anymore or never have but you have to understand that I just can't live without you" Edward whispered, his head hanging. I sighed taking his face into my hands, making him look at me. I couldn't believe that we were having this conversation in a fucking coffee shop at the airport in Italy.

"Edward, I will admit that I hated you at first, but you grew on me. You never backed down; you never gave up on me when I shot you down. You love me for who I am and I love you for that and for giving me so much I never thought I would ever get. You Edward are the most important person to me so what if I don't say I love you all of the time, I hate the words because they just don't justify how much you mean to me" I said looking him in the eyes trying my hardest to force the hard core blush to go away.

"And I… want to start a family with you, I really do but I've been thinking and I just don't want to be a vampire" I whispered the last part, but I knew that he had heard every word I had said. Nodding his head he smiled softly, taking me into his arms he kissed my forehead then lips and walked us both out of the airport, into the car park, where a dark purple Volvo was waiting for us. Walking over to it, Edward frown his brow holding onto my waist slightly tighter.

"I got them to paint it my favourite colour" I whispered into his ear making him both shiver and smile, kissing my lips softly he nodded his head opening my door for me. Sitting down in the seat I wondered what day it was so I asked Edward.

"Edward what date is it?" I asked looking out of the window wishing that it wasn't the date I had in my mind, if it was then I was kind of screwed.

"It's the 24th" Edward said looking worried at me as a frown fell onto my face.

"What's wrong love?" he asked pulling over to the side or the road to park so he could pull me into his arms. Chuckling nervously I scratched the back of my neck not believing that this would happen at all the times now was when I would start. I opened my mouth to answer him and make his worried look worse when a tapping came from Edwards window, looking over I saw a worried Alice.

"Hmm Edward, it's my time of the mouth tomorrow" I said and whispered 'awkward' after a few minutes of silence, hearing Emmett's booming laughter I looked at Edward too see him thinking and processing the information I had just gave him, god he was slow today.

"I'm on my period" I said bluntly making Emmett's booming laughter suddenly stop as Edwards head snapped towards me with worry and pain flashing over his face.


	19. Chapter 19

**I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update this story. **

* * *

Stepping out of the car I looked around taking in my surroundings, feeling a stone cold arm around my waist I walked closer to Edward's body giving us the slight comfort we both needed. Resting my head on his shoulder we all walked over to the front desk to see a human ready to welcome us, walking closer I felt Edwards arm around my waist tighten. Standing in front of the smiling twenty five year old looking woman Edward pulled me closer to his chest wrapping both arms around me protectively.

"Welcome Cullen's, Aro and the others are waiting for you. Follow me" the woman said practically eye raping my boyfriend, growling under my breath I snuggled closer to his chest. Smiling into his chest when I felt him pick me up bridle style I looked over to miss fake-boobs smirking at her scowl.

Making our way through the hallways everyone was walking around me and Edward as extra protection. I really didn't know what was going to happen at the ball if they were like this now and I haven't even started yet. Entering a room I looked around at the paints that decorated the walls ignoring the three men stood in front of us, though my attention was turned away from the paints when I felt Edward turn me slightly. Looking over the men I felt slightly intimidated but I brushed the feeling off and looked the men over more from the glaring blond to the bored brown haired one to the excited looking one. I frowned staring at the excited one, I got the feeling that he somehow knew about my problem before I realised it myself. But that was impossible wasn't it? Looking at Edward I made the motion for him to put me down.

"Hello friends" the middle one said smiling at me. Yup I think he knew.

"Ah so this is the human your all so smitten with, well I have to say she is a rather good looking isn't she" Aro said looking me up and down, Edward seeing this let a growl rumbled in his chest and rip though his throat displaying his anger. Letting go of my hand he wrapped his arms obsessively and protectively around my waist while he narrowed his eyes at the leaders and guards silently challenging them to try and take me way.

"No need to get protective Edward we mean her no harm" he said smiling straight at me. Holding his hand out for me to take I stepped forward pushing all of the fear out of my body. Taking his freezing hand in mine I smirked at his amazed expression.

"Impressive" he whispered looking down at me with curious eyes. Shrugging I walked back to Edwards side, feeling his arms wrap around my waist and pull me closer to his side I smiled lightly.

"Melissa, here will show you to your rooms and we will talk about this further after the ball" Aro said clapping his hands together looking straight at the human 'slave'. She nodded her head and motioned us to follow her. Sighing I was lived up yet again by Edward making me huff out in annoyance.

"Edward I have legs and I can walk on my own" I snapped not in the mood of any of this, all I wanted to go was go home and… maybe sleep or watch a film.

"Why couldn't we have talked about this whole me being or not being a vampire thing then go home avoiding the ball" I muttered under my breath very aware of everyone but the woman checking Edward out heard me. Getting some sympathy looks from some of my family members and a kiss on my forehead from Edward we stopped outside a white door.

"This will be Carlisle and Esme's room" she said smiling at the couple gaining a smile back, I watched the both of them walk into the room and shut the door before we all carried on.

"This will be were Rosalie and Emmett will be staying" the woman said and smiled only to get a sneer from Rosalie and nothing from Emmett, once the door slammed shut we moved on. Ignoring the woman babble about something stupid I looked around taking in my surroundings, before I stopped listening she was talking about a nose job… she defiantly looked like she needed one… or two. Looking at the painting along the walls I just let Edward pull me along by my waist and whenever he showed signs of lifting my up I narrowed my eyes at him stopping him instantly.

"Abby this is your room" she said pointing to the wooden door.

"Sure" I said shrugging my shoulders, getting closer to the door I was pulled back by cold arms, falling back into Edward chest I inwardly sighed.

"Well?" the woman asked forcing a confused look on her face.

"Edward it's only a room get a fucking grip" I said annoyed wiggling out of his arms and walking into the room. Looking back outside the room I didn't see Edward only an amused Alice, annoyed jasper and jealous Melissa. Rolling my eyes I just knew that he was behind me.

"Mr Cullen is this isn't your room" the woman said looking hopeful that he would leave me and go with her.

"And this is my wife's room" he said and slammed the door shut. Turning towards him I folded my arms over my chest.

"Wife?" I asked narrowing my eyes at him only to see him looking at me hopefully.

"If you want" he said with the smirk that melted every girls heart, rolling my eyes I walked over to the bed sitting down.

"Edward let's just get this over with before we… more likely you start planning the future in more descriptive detail" I said looking over my defeated boyfriend, smiling I walked over to him wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Don't pout" I said tracing his cheek with my fingers, seeing him close his eyes and lean into my touch made me smile. A knocking at the door snapped us out of our little daze, growling in frustration Edward walked over to the door opening it to see Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper outside of the door.

"Abby, I didn't know you and Edward are married… when did you do it? Why didn't you tell me? Where's the ring? And why didn't I see it?" Alice asked not even bothering to say a nice hello.

"Well hello Alice, nice to see you to" I said rolling my eyes.

"Wife? Is there something you're not telling me?" Rosalie asked looking annoyed.

"Before when thingy was showing us our rooms she tried to spilt Edward and Abby up placing them in separate rooms but it didn't work out like she hoped" Alice replied before I could get a word in.

"SHE, WHAT?" Rosalie roared out furious.

"Well" Alice asked looking back at me. Slightly confused to what we were talking about now, I looked towards Edward for an answer.

"What?" I asked looking around.

"The wife thing" Emmett asked sounding more confused than me.

"When Edward kidnapped me he told the waiter I was his wife because he was jealous of the way he was looking at me" I said narrowing my eyes at a sheepish looking Edward. God I seemed to narrowing my eyes a lot today.

"In the future we will be married, with children" Edward said dreamily wrapping his arms around me.

"Soooo, what are going to do about the ball?" I asked changing the subject making both Emmett and Jasper smirk at me.

"I don't know" Alice sighed out shaking her head.

"I have seen so many outcomes it's unbelievable" she said sadly not knowing exactly how the ball tomorrow was going to turn out.

"Don't worry about it Alice we'll get through it somehow" I said smiling and gave her a much needed hug, in her case.


End file.
